


Wrong Number

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: The Moonlighter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Laura was elbows deep in an ancient Mustang when her phone went off. She ignored it, figuring if it was important it’d go to voicemail. But seconds after it stopped, the relentless ringing started again. Sighing, she peeled off her work gloves and fished the phone out of her back pocket. The display read Unknown Caller and Laura looked at it oddly. No one ever called her. Unless it was for work. She still couldn’t figure out how people got her personal number.Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 3: Femslash





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, this is for @laurahale-appreciation’s LHAW2018 femslash day. I am a jetlagged mess and have no idea what the themes are or what day it even is. thanks to @clotpolesonly for being a fabulous mod and now I’m gonna go sleep for a thousand years.

Laura was elbows deep in an ancient Mustang when her phone went off. She ignored it, figuring if it was important it’d go to voicemail. But seconds after it stopped, the relentless ringing started again. Sighing, she peeled off her work gloves and fished the phone out of her back pocket. The display read _Unknown Number_ and Laura looked at it oddly. No one ever called her. Unless it was for work. She still couldn’t figure out how people got her personal number.

When the ringing started up a third time, Laura gave in.

“What can I do for you?”

The line was silent for a moment before a woman started yelling. “Who the fuck are you? Can the biggest dick in the universe not answer his own fucking phone? Is he afraid of the big bad girlfriend?”

“Um.” Laura blinked, brain unable to process so much anger at once.

After a second, the other woman swore. “Shit. This is the wrong number. I am so so sorry.”

The line clicked off and Laura was left with her phone still pressed to her ear. That was unexpected.

She slipped the phone back into her pocket and continued dismantling the vehicle in front of her, turning the conversation over in her head. Once she had the necessary part, Laura headed back into the shop and typed out a quick message.

\---

_Hey, I hope everything is okay_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Again, I am so sorry_

_I was trying to break up with my cheating bf_

_I wish you the best of luck with that_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Sorry, for some reason I had your number saved in my phone_

_As your boyfriend?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_no as ‘mechanic’_

_ex was Mitch_

_I changed it to bat-fowling canker-blossom tho_

_so I wont bother you again_

_No harm done. Happens to the best of us._

_And bat-fowling canker-blossom?_

\---

There was no response, so Laura chalked it up to another weird customer encounter and continued with her restoration.

 

 

 

Liam was doing well. Technically, he was Laura’s first hire so she’d been worried about how his training would progress. It was a bit odd, bringing in someone who hadn’t grown up around Beacon Salvage like Boyd and Isaac had, but the kid was quick to learn.

But having another set of hands meant that Laura was spending more and more time in the office, dealing with customers and suppliers. Which was about as much fun as breaking her neck had been.

Laura sighed, scrubbing her hands over her face. She’d just spent an hour trying to explain to some guy that he could go out and buy his own parts and have them installed, but it would still come out to the same price as having the parts ordered by the shop. Because her guys were not going to install parts for free. It shouldn’t have been a difficult concept to grasp, but people were the worst.

She pulled out her phone to check the time and was surprised to she that she had a message.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_haven’t heard from you in a bit, this is a life check_

_Hey, this is ‘mechanic’ still_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Shit_

_I am so humiliated_

_Who am I this time?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_my brother_

_bat-fowling canker-blossom isn’t in between you anymore_

_I am so sorry_

_Again, it’s no big deal_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_but still, I am probably wasting your time_

_Not really_

_Just supervising today_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_sounds boring_

_You have no idea_

_I miss working on the cars_

_Sorry, don’t know why I said that_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_feel free to unload on me_

_god knows I’ve done it to you_

_True_

_Bit odd, sharing problems with the one I have saved as ‘Random Angry Person’_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_lololol_

_you couldn’t do better than that?_

_I’m a mechanic, not a poet_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_fair enough. But I gotta talk to my brother now_

_Good luck, Random Angry Person_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_thanks ‘mechanic’_

 

Laura barely refrained from banging her head against her desk. There had to be a better way of getting the shop’s expenses into an online and backed up system. Maybe Liam would rather do the books than fix cars. Though Laura doubted it.

A familiar buzzing saved her from concussing herself.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Corn or flour tortillas?_

_You really need to learn to check your contacts_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_this is mechanic, right?_

_Yeah_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_exactly who I wanted_

_so, corn or flour?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I don’t have all day_

\---

A knock at the office door reminded her of her duties. Boyd stuck his head in.

“Sorry to bug you, but we need some back up out here.”

Laura sighed, pushing back from the desk. Now that the door was open, she could hear raised voices. Somehow, a customer must have waltzed in and decided to lay into one of her people. Which Laura absolutely would not stand for.

\---

_Sorry, had to rescue an employee_

_Ummmm_

_I gotta say corn_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_good. We can still be friends_

_Okay?_

\---

It was a strange conversation, but Laura didn’t waste time dwelling on it. Well, she didn’t waste _much_ time dwelling on it. And by the time she called it a day, there was another message waiting for her.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Cats or dogs?_

_We have cats at the salvage yard_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_hmmmm. Maybe I can work with that_

_im a dog person_

_I figured_

_Do I get to ask things too?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_go for it!_

_What are you supposed to be doing right now?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_wut_

_I’m guessing this is a method of procrastination_

_Am I right?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_… maybe_

_Knew it_

_I was a student once_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_lol_

_you sound ancient when you put it like that_

_Probably because I am_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_not sure I believe you_

_Trust me, arthritis is the worst_

 

Somehow, the Random Angry Person had managed to work her way into Laura’s life. She stepped out of the shower and automatically reached for her phone, grinning at the new text.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Star trek or star wars?_

_Star trek, next gen_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I knew I liked you_

\---

Grabbing her coffee and lunch, Laura headed into work with a spring in her step. Maybe she was pathetic, but her dating life was woefully nonexistent. It was nice to have someone to talk to every once in a while.

Her good mood only lasted until she sat down at her desk. The software program she was using to digitize almost fifty years of paper records was absolutely useless, a mess of sloppy coding that she could have done better herself.

She was swearing at her computer when her phone buzzed.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_how did you know you wanted to be a mechanic?_

_My dad owned the shop, then he died_

_Now I own the shop_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_oh shit. Im sorry_

_It’s fine_

_It was a long time ago_

\---

When the end of the day rolled around, there were no new messages from the Random Angry Person. Laura sighed. She must’ve been too harsh.

\---

_Why do you ask?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_questioning my life choices_

_Tough class?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_More like class-es, but yeah_

_What is your major?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_linguistics_

_That’s languages right?_

_I was comp sci_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_yeah, the study of language and its structure_

_and comp sci?_

_boring_

_Don’t knock comp sci_

_I’ve never needed IT help for the shop_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_they had computers back in your day?_

_amazing_

_I thought you wrote on dinosaur hide_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_mechanic?_

 

_Sorry!_

_Making dinner_

_And I wrote on t-rex hide_

_Because I am awesome_

 

The conversations went on for weeks. Laura grew accustomed to always having her phone around, sharing dumb things she’d heard from customers and the odd passing thought. Boyd and Isaac teased her relentlessly. Even Liam started to relax around her, asking after her ‘girlfriend’ and offering date ideas. It was sweet, but Laura wasn’t sure she was ready to date someone. Especially someone she only knew as ‘Random Angry Person.’

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_am I ever going to know your name?_

_or will you be ‘mechanic’ forever?_

_Hmmm_

_You could look at the website_

_Or come up with something better_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_like weather-bitten apple-john?_

_Does that mean old and wrinkly?_

_Cuz you should respect your elders :P_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_see, but then you do things like :P_

_and I think ‘wow she’s actually 12’_

_Ha! Might be off by a few years_

 

Eventually, Laura decided to rewrite a new program for the shop’s finances. It was her pet project and she spent almost all of her time outside of the shop working on improving it.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_still haven’t packed_

_You going somewhere?_

_And everyone packs at 2 am_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_shit_

_I didn’t even look at the time_

_sorry, I’ll let you sleep_

_No big deal_

_I wasn’t sleeping anyway_

_So, adventure?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_yeah, I am going to an island out in the north sea_

_there’s a group documenting the natives’ spoken language_

_so it doesn’t die_

_Sounds intriguing_

 

For some reason, Laura assumed that the messages would stop while Random Angry Person was gone. Instead, they became more frequent. A fact which did not go unnoticed by Random Angry Person’s friends.

When the first photo came through, Laura was confused. It was of someone curled up beside a large suitcase on the floor of an airport.

Then came the pictures of the same person asleep on a plane, a bus, something that looked like maybe a ferry, and the grass of a desolate windswept landscape.

\---

_I’d change your passcode if I were you_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_what_

_why_

_your friends hacked your phone_

_unless you’re sending me photos of someone sleeping in odd places_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_omg_

_im gonna murder them_

\---

Laura sighed, setting the phone aside. Part of her wondered if it’d be weird to say that she wished some of the photos showed her face.

 

“Laura, this is an intervention.” Boyd shut her laptop gently and slid it out of reach.

She was about to argue when Isaac entered the office too.

“He’s right. You need some time off. We’re taking you to The Moonlighter.”

One look between the two of them told her she wasn’t going to win a counterargument. Laura closed her eyes, then pushed back from the desk.

“Remember that I sign your paychecks,” she said, aiming for threatening and missing by a mile.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Remember to be nice or I’ll tell your brother on you.”

“This is anarchy,” she grumbled.

Boyd just held out her jacket and keys, smiling fondly. “Let’s go have fun, okay?”

And really, how could she say no to a night out with her two best friends?

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_HELP_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I’ve forgotten how to flirt with attractive humans_

_Must have spent too much time on a secluded island_

_But I’m not a good reference for this_

_Seduce them with your awkwardness_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_pfft right_

_Well, it worked on me_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_what?_

_You think I text all of the random angry people I come across?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_aww you sure know how to make a girl feel special_

_I do my best_

_But seriously, go talk to them_

_You could lead with the tortilla question_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_fuck off_

_Go get ‘em_

\---

Laura set her phone on the table, face-down. “Who wants to get their ass kicked?” She used to be the bar’s reigning champion at pool. Maybe she should brush up on her skills instead of mooning over a person she didn’t even know.

Boyd snorted into his beer. “Depends. Do Isaac and I get to team up?”

“Perfect. I can beat you both at once.”

Isaac grumbled something about not signing up for public humiliation, but Laura was already heading up to the bar to ask for the balls. The girl behind the counter was new, with curly brown hair and dimples. Laura smiled easily.

“No Stiles tonight?”

The girl grinned. “Nope. He’s out with his boyfriend. I’m just covering for him.”

Which reminded her. She should really give her baby bro a call. It’d been way too long since they’d gone out for lunch to catch up on everything. Staying in touch was so much harder now that he'd moved out of their apartment.

Laura was just contemplating her schedule for the week when a girl leaned against the bar beside her. She looked seriously nervous, but also determined. That, combined with the fact that she was incredibly cute, made up Laura’s mind.

“Hey there, gorgeous. Do you come here often?” she kept her tone teasing.

The girl smirked, immediately looking more at ease. “You stole my line.”

“I’m Laura.”

“Erica.”

“Well, it is lovely to meet you, Erica.”

 

The next morning, Laura’s pounding headache was enough to remind her of why she didn’t go out drinking more often. It had been a lot of fun at the time, but she was really getting to old for that kind of lifestyle.

A shower and some coffee left her feeling a little more human and Laura spent some time staring out the window and thinking about the girl from last night. Erica. God, she was lovely and had even consented to making out behind The Moonlighter. Laura hadn’t felt that giddy since she was in high school.

It wasn’t until she was on her way to work when she realized she hadn’t asked the other woman for her number. Which was enough to kill her upbeat mood.

_I take it you were successful?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_fuck_

_the screen is too bright_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_im never drinking again_

_Somehow I don’t believe that_

_Drink water_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_yes mom_

_I doubt I’m that old_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_idk dinosaurs are old_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_im too hungover for this_

_Fine, I’ll let you recover_

_Lightweight_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_fuck off_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_but it was a good night_

The spike of jealousy made Laura want to laugh at herself. She was torn between a girl she’d never met and a girl she’d probably never see again. What a mess, With a mental shake, she dropped her phone into the desk drawer and walked out to bury herself in the guts of a pickup.

“Liam, you’re on phones for the afternoon.”

It’d be a trial by fire, but she had a feeling the kid could handle it.

 

It’d been almost a week since she’d heard from Random Angry Person and Laura was FINE. Really.

Other than the fact that she felt like she was dying. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. But she definitely was coming down with something.

\---

_**Random Angry Person** _

_pizza is god’s gift to mankind_

\---

Laura sighed, shutting the phone in a drawer. She didn’t need the distraction and there really was no need to drag out the agony.

It was three days before Laura felt well enough to walk to the shop.

Isaac had dropped by on the second day of her self-imposed quarantine to inform her that she’d lost her phone again. Apparently, Liam had been heading out for his lunch break when he’d been stormed by an angry woman looking for his boss. He’d tried to call, but her phone went straight to voicemail.

But when he told the woman that Laura had been out of sorts for several days and was home sick, she only looked concerned and told her to feel better. Laura had snuggled back into her blanket and endured Isaac’s teasing (he brought food, she could forgive him). But she couldn’t help but feel warmed by the idea that Random Angry Person had been worried enough to visit her at work.

Finding her phone took all of five minutes. It was dead and still in her desk drawer. Once it started charging, Laura wasn’t surprised to see an obscene number of messages from Random Angry Person

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_But seriously, it has black olives_

_I don’t think ive ever loved something this much_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Mechanic?_

_Hello?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Are you ignoring me?_

_Is it because of the radio silence?_

_I’m sorry it was fucking exam week_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_What the fuck_

_Answer your damn phone_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_You are seriously scaring me, man_

_Are you ok?_

_Even if you are ignoring me, please let me know_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Shit im worried_

_Seriously_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Mechanic?_

_Fuck it, I’m coming over_

_So help me if you are ignoring me_

_Real shitty thing to do, Mechanic_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Shit, I just talked to Liam_

_I know you won’t get these for awhile_

_But just disregard the earlier messages_

_And I really hope you feel better_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Man I feel like an idiot_

_But I was more worried than angry_

_And concerned for your health_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I’ll stop blowing up your inbox now_

_Whoa_

_Got your messages_

_Nice to see someone was concerned for my health_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_that must have been one hell of a bug_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Are you feeling better?_

_Yeah, much better_

_Thanks!_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I feel like an idiot for storming your shop tho_

_Nah, it made the guys’ day_

_Liam even performed a reenactment_

_It was pure gold_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I swear someday I’ll stop making a fool out of myself in front of you_

_I’m more impressed that you actually came to find the shop_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_Yeah, well google exists for a reason_

_and we live pretty close_

_Weird_

_We probably know each other_

_Seeing how you had my number and all_

_Which, how the hell did you get my cell?_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_My brother?_

_He said I needed a reliable mechanic_

_He made a good call, in my humble opinion_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I’d say so too_

_Still weird it’s my cell and not the shop phone_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_lets call it a happy accident_

“Ay, boss-lady!”

Laura rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Isaac?”

“Me and Boyd and Liam are heading for drinks. You should come.”

Looking over the finalized coding, Laura shrugged. The Moonlighter probably wouldn’t have much of a crowd this early in the evening. “Alright. Give me five to wrap this up.”

She saved her work, grabbed her jacket and keys, and checked for her phone. The guys were waiting when she locked the doors and headed down the street.

“First round’s on me.”

Isaac tossed an arm around her shoulder, grinning. “Love you, boss-lady.”

“You are lucky Derek won’t let me fire you.”

The other two laughed, Liam already used to their antics. Maybe they were a little strange, but no one had ever accused Laura of being a typical boss.

She left the guys at the door with instructions to pick a table, then joined the small crowd of people waiting in front of the bar. She was just contemplating checking her phone when she spotted a familiar flash of gold across the room.

After a moment of deliberation, Laura stuck her hands in her pockets and sauntered up to where Erica was sitting. She was focused on the textbook in front of her, highlighter in hand, but looked up when Laura slipped into the booth across from her.

She stared for a moment and Laura wondered if she’d overstepped. Luckily, she didn’t have long to stress about it.

“Laura! It’s good to see you.”

Relaxing into her seat, Laura smiled back. “It’s good to see you too. Are you waiting on someone?”

“My brother. I’m trying to finish up some reading for tomorrow.” Erica gestured at the book in front of her.

“Right.” Laura got to her feet. “I’ll let you get back to it. But maybe come find me before you leave?”

Erica nodded. “Maybe I can get your number this time.”

“I’d like that,” Laura said, watching her go back to her reading.

Realizing that she was probably being creepy, Laura tore her eyes away and made her way back to the bar. She jumped when her phone chimed, loud even over the rumble of voices in the bar.

\---

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_I’m with the person from the other night_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_not entirely sure what the procedure is_

_Well they liked you just fine the first time_

_I’d say pick up where you left off_

_As long as you weren’t a dick_

**_Random Angry Person_ **

_wow inspiring_

_don’t quit the day job lol_

_but im gonna go for it_

_Good luck_

\---

Stiles was working the bar when she managed to reach the front of the queue. He took one look and set a shot in front of her before pulling down four beer glasses.

“That is not a good face,” he said.

Laura took the shot, grimacing at the taste. “It’s complicated.”

After all, not everyone could have the happy fairytale ending that her brother and his boyfriend had found.

“Keep your head up, Lo.” Stiles slid the beers across the counter. “And give your brother a call back, yeah?” He winked and moved to the next customer.

Almost as soon as she turned from the bar, Laura was assaulted by Isaac and Boyd.

“What took you so long?” Isaac asked, relieving her of two of the beer glasses.

Laura passed the third to Boyd and shrugged. “I stopped to talk to someone.”

“Was it the girl?” Liam leaned from a nearby table, looking earnest and not at all teasing. He was definitely Laura’s favorite.

Isaac scooted into the seat across from him. “Yeah. When are Boyd and I gonna get to meet this lady you get all moony-eyed over?”

“It could be the girl from the other night,” Boyd pointed out. “She ditched pool for her.”

Laura huffed, taking the seat next to Liam. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” Isaac rolled his eyes, knocking shoulders with Boyd before taking a drink.

“You should ask her to sit with us.”

Laura sighed. She was really going to have to learn to resist Liam’s puppy eyes. “Alright. I’ll go ask.”

She wove her way across the room, smiling as she sat down across from Erica. Apparently, she’d give up on studying and was now messing with her phone.

“Hey,” she tucked the device away and returned Laura’s grin.

“The guys were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us.” Laura suddenly became very interested in the table top. “Apparently they want to meet the girl I’m moony-eyed over.”

Erica laughed delightedly, forcing Laura’s eyes away from the woodgrain. Damn, she was lovely.

“As long as I’m not imposing.”

“No. Never.” Laura slid out of her seat and offered Erica her hand. “Maybe we can play pool or something.”

Erica laced their fingers together and leaned into Laura’s side. “I think I’d like that.”

When they reached the table, Isaac and Boyd were doing their best to look welcoming. But Liam’s eyes were the size of dinner plates.

“I thought you didn’t get her number?” he asked.

Recognition crossed Erica’s face and she paled. “Shit.”

“Wait.” Laura started to connect the dots. “No fucking way. _You_ are the Random Angry Person?”

Erica tugged her hand free and covered her face. “I’m just… gonna… leave…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Laura turned away from the table, focusing on Erica, who was refusing to meet her eyes.

“Erica?” Stiles had left the bar and looked ready to intervene. He nodded at Laura. “Start explaining.”

Laura felt her eyebrows climb. “ _YOU_ are her brother?” No wonder Erica had gotten her personal cell.

Stiles crossed his arms and drew himself up. Laura definitely remembered Derek mentioning something about his boyfriend having an adopted sister. For some reason, she’d been imagining someone much younger.

Laura started laughing. “Remember how I told you it was complicated?”

Stiles nodded slowly, gaze still focused on Erica.

“Turns out the two people I was hung up on were the same person. Fuck my life.”

Understanding crossed Stiles’ face. “Okay. I’ll let you two talk it out.” But before he left, he fixed Laura with a dangerous look. “You know the drill, Lo. If she asks me, I will kick your ass.”

Laura sized him up, then shrugged. “I’d like to see you try.”

Stiles snorted, dropping his arms and reverting back to the carefree guy she knew. “Well, I’d ask Derek to do it for me.”

And Derek probably would, no questions asked.

“For the record,” Laura said, voice serious. “I’d let you.”

“Well. That’s more than enough heart-to-heart for me.” Stiles clapped her on the shoulder. “Make good choices and try not to make your future father-in-law arrest you.”

He turned back to the bar, leaving Erica staring at her.

“What?” Laura asked.

Erica dropped her eyes. “Sorry.”

Laura just reached for one of her hands and tugged her gently toward the door. “Erica, we need to talk about this.”

They ended up at the diner down the street, cups of coffee in hand as they slowly pieced together the last few months. Eventually, they ordered a pie to split, legs looped together under the table.

It was easier than Laura expected and when they stood to leave, she held out her hand.

“Hi, my name is Laura Hale.”

Erica smiled, and took the offered hand in a firm grip. “Erica Reyes. It’s good to meet you.”

“Well, Erica Reyes. Would you like to go on a date some time?”

Laura was just locking up when her phone vibrated three time in succession. She rolled her eyes fondly.

**_Future Wife_ **

_yooooooo babe_

_Stiles wants to know if we can go for dinner_

_post-PhD celebration_

_Yeah Derek already asked_

_I’m on my way now_

_Need me to pick you up?_

**_Future Wife_ **

_yes please!_

_see you soon_

_love you!_

_Love you too_

_Make sure you’re dressed when I get home_

\---

She could _feel_ Erica pouting on the other side of town. In their apartment. Where they’d lived together for the past three years. 

Sometimes, it was hard to believe that this was her life, but Laura loved every moment of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post and edit [HERE!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/178513903987/wrong-number-4k-words-laura-x-erica-background)


End file.
